As demand for telecommunications increases, networks are being extended in more and more areas. In facilities such as single family homes, multiple dwelling units (MDU's), apartments, condominiums, businesses, etc., boxes are used to provide subscriber access points to a telecommunications network. Cables are also used to interconnect the subscriber access points provided by boxes with subscribers at subscriber locations (e.g., at each residence).
Various boxes for telecommunications equipment are known. The boxes used for subscriber access points can have various forms depending on such factors as the environment, the space requirements for containing telecommunications equipment, and the type of technician access needed for the telecommunications equipment. These and other considerations are related to box design and usability. There is a continued need for improvement in box designs.